


Another Life

by wintercreek



Category: Glee
Genre: College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic from Tumblr, written for yourenotaloneinthis.</p><p>
  <em>It’s a typical Wednesday. Except for the part where Kurt’s in a suit, wearing the glasses he got last spring but usually only wears just before bed and in extreme contact solution shortages, and miming some sort of imperious dialog with an empty chair.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Life

“Kurt, what are you doing?” Blaine lets his reading fall on to his chest. He’s lying on the couch, Econ book on the coffee table and his photocopy of this week’s reserved Art History reading in his hands. It’s a typical Wednesday. Except for the part where Kurt’s in a suit, wearing the glasses he got last spring but usually only wears just before bed and in extreme contact solution shortages, and miming some sort of imperious dialog with an empty chair.

“Trying on another life,” Kurt answers.

Blaine nods. Kurt does this from time to time, he knows, but he often misses getting to witness it. “What’s this one?”

“Lawyer. My Poli Sci prof suggested I change my major to pre-law, get a JD, and take the world by storm. Well, she said ‘run for office,’ but I know she meant that I should take the world by storm.” Kurt shrugs. “I know I wouldn’t actually need a JD to get elected, so if I were really going to go to all the trouble of law school I think I’d want to win a few cases before going into public service.”

“Sure,” Blaine says. “I mean, your dad turned a successful career into the basis for a political run. Makes sense.”

Kurt smiles. “And it would be all so very _Legally Blonde_ , you know? Although I’m not expecting you to let me get a chihuahua.” He takes his glasses off. “It’s just a fantasy, though. I think I’ll stick with fashion.”

Someday, Blaine thinks, Kurt will be done with school and internships and will have settled so completely into his career that these glimpses of other lives will fade away. As much as he wants Kurt to be content, he feels a certain wistfulness at the thought. The wonder of Kurt is that he could take on anything he wanted; Blaine is certain that he could make any of his fantasies into reality. He smiles. “That’s the one you keep coming back to.”

“And how about you? You’re going to have to declare something soon, you know. Halfway through sophomore year means time’s running out on you.” Kurt raises an eyebrow. “Want to try on one of my lives?”

Blaine gets up, crosses the room, and sits in the chair Kurt’s still half facing. “Okay, counsel, lay one on me.”

Kurt laughs. “All right, in this one you’re a high profile lawyer cross-examining a witness and, in classic _Legally Blonde_ -style, the missing piece of information is something that only a person with your background knowledge could uncover. Go!”

It’s highly unlikely that Blaine could ever bring a cappella arrangement skill to bear in a court of law, but he lets himself sink into Kurt’s alternate reality. His reading, his declaration of major forms, his “real” life: those will all wait. The important part is that in every reality and every life, he and Kurt have each other.


End file.
